Hey, I'm Dr Spencer Reid
by wtfidkidcomg
Summary: "What the fuck Reid" "I-I'm sorry"
1. Chapter 1

It was around 6AM when (y/n)'s phone went off. It was her first day at the B.A.U. and she was nervous, excited, but really nervous. Her new boss Aaron Hotchner had told her to pack her "go-bag" incase they had a case, and honestly it would be a miracle if she got to go with her new team to solve a murder.

She got ready and left her apartment early to make sure she was on time, of course ordering her usual coffee from her favourite coffee shop.

 **"Hey Jordan"** She greeted cheerfully.

 **"Hey gorgeous, the shops hardly opened"**

 **"Yeah I know, I have a new job and I'm nervous I'll be late"**

 **"The usual coming right up"**

(y/n) giggled as she stood at the counter watching Jordan make her (f/coffee). Ever since they met late last year, she had been really crushing on him. But she was to nervous to ask him out, besides, isn't that the man's job?

 **"So what's the new job?"** Jordan said bringing her coffee back, snapping her out of her trance.

 **"Behaviour Analysis Unit at the F.B.I"**

 **"Really? So you gonna catch some bad guys?"**

 **"I don't know yet, I hope"**

 **"Well if you do, please send a pic"** (y/n) nodded as she payed for her coffee and left.

-time skip-

She walked into the bullpen to see a tall brown man, a man with messy hair reading a book, and a dark haired woman making coffee.

 **"Uhm...excuse me"**

The three turned around confused. (y/n) gulped.

 **"Do any of you know where Aaron Hotchners office is?"**

"Just up the stairs to your left" The dark skinned man said pointing to the office. (y/n) thanked him and left, almost running.

She finally made it and knocked.

"Come in" She heard a voice from inside say. She did what was said and entered, quickly closing the door and walking up to the older man.

"You must be (y/n) (l/n)?" He said shaking her hand.

 **"And you must be Aaron Hotchner, the unit chief?"**

He nodded and showed a sign for her to sit down.

"There's nothing to be worried about (y/n)" He said opening a file. "It says here you passed your gun qualification exceptionally and that you are smart and careful when on the field. Have you got your go-bag ready?"

 **"Yes sir"**

Just then they were both interrupted by a blonde haired lady opening the door.

"We have a case"

Hotch nodded and turned towards the new agent.

"Today's your lucky day"

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please review, this bitch thirsty for attention.**


	2. Chapter 2

(y/n) was now standing at the back of the room listening to JJ as she talked about the murders that were happening in Alabama. Hotch had introduced her to the team, and they all seemed to like her...well except one of them. Yes, the boy with the messy hair from before seemed to have a real annoyance with (y/n), and she didn't know why.

As JJ kept explaining (y/n)'s eyes wandered around and onto Reid. While everyone were using their tablets, he was the only one still using papers and folders. He was smart...extremely smart. He was like a walking encyclopedia.

(y/n) snapped back into reality just as the team were getting up and going to get their go-bags.

"Nervous?" Derek said walking up to her, trying to profile the newbie.

 **"Is it really that obvious?"** Derek let out a slight laugh as you both left the room and got their things.

"Just relax, it'll be okay" 

-time skip-

The team were now in the air on their way to Alabama when they were informed of another murder. (y/n) noticed something, she wanted to say it, but was to scared trying not to embarrass herself. _Just relax, it'll be okay._

 **"I think our UnSub is trying to relive something"** The teams were now on (y/n) as they waited for her to continue.

 **"At every crime scene there are 2 roses...one red and one white. Red and white roses are mostly used at funeral services, or to celebrate a loss of someone close. So maybe the UnSub suffered a traumatic loss and is now trying to make it happen again and again"**

"(y/n) could be right. i mean the victims do look similarMorgan said backing you up.

"JJ and I will go check at the last crime scene, Reid you get set up at the station and start working on the geographical profiler, Emily and Rossi will go talk to the last victims family while (y/n) and Morgan check on the last victims body" Hotch said before getting up and going to get some coffee.

-time skip-

It was now getting late and Hotch had ordered the team to go back to the hotel to get some rest. This case wasn't easy, even though it was (y/n)'s first day, she could see that the others were having trouble with it as well.

(y/n) was not impressed at all when she had to share a room with Reid. I mean...the guy hates her, or it seems like that anyways.

They both took their stuff up to their room and Reid immediately went to take the couch.

 **"Are you sure you don't want the bed?"** (y/n) asked not wanting to get into any fights with him.

"No, you take it"

 **A/N:** **Ok so...**

 **Yes this will be a Reid x reader fanfic I'm getting to it but honestly...this is way more fun to like drag the hate that Reid is putting towards you.**


End file.
